Scars
by Jessibells
Summary: Bella is a girl with many scars. While working one night she meets a strange, beautiful man. Can he help her heal and look to the future? Rated M for drugs, abuse, rape, and language. OOC
1. AN

** A/N**: This story has been floating around in my head for weeks, I'm not promising frequent updates because I'm about to start college. :D Also I do not have a beta so gramatical errors may ensue, sorry, feel free to point them out. So let me know what you think, if I should go on or not. Oh! If you have any ideas let me know. They may make it into the story.


	2. The Beginning-her

**A/N: **Hey readers! So this is the official start of Scars. :) I really want your honest opinion on this and it means alot. Oh! and Tango Maureen is a reference from my favorite musical, I wonder if anyone knows it... anyways thanks for giving this a chance.

* * *

Chapter One

BPOV

It started out as a normal enough day. I woke up to it raining, went to school in my "brothers" car in the rain, drove to work in the rain; and that's where it got weird. First, the sun came out. Then I got a raise from 8.50 to nine dollars, and finally I met a guy. Some of you may be saying 'why is that so weird' but I had sworn off guys, my luck with any males was just terrible. Also he was... Different.

The people of Forks are not the most sun-kissed and he was perfectly tan, and his russet skin contrasted wonderfully with his bright, white teeth. He was about six feet tall, and ripped but not in the obnoxiously large way. He was beautiful and came in with four other equally beautiful guys. His black hair and dark eyes were just the shiny bow on the big package. They sat towards the front, with the eyes of every female on them, and looked towards the stage. Cherry-Bomb was on stage now and she was pretty, gorgeous even. All long legs and blond hair, her real name was Kim, and one of the beautiful men was quite taken with her. After she got off and I told her my observation, I went on stage to do my thing, my eyes on the dark stranger the whole time.

Their conversation floated to my ears.

"Hey, Jared! That blondie was quite the looker huh?" Said the dark haired one, to the one who liked Kim.

"Shut the fuck up Paul! Like we don't see the way you'r staring at doe eyes up there." "Boys! Calm the fuck down!" the biggest one said.

"Sorry Sam." Jared and Paul said at the same time.

The one that had brown hair and deep blue eyes couldn't keep his laughter in; and Sam, Jared, and Paul turned and said: "Shut up Jake!" After I had danced I made my way to the bar where Emmett was working.

"Em!"

"Hey baby girl! What can I do for you?"

"The usual please." He passed me my diet coke over the bar.

"That guy over there is staring at you."I turned around and saw that Paul was watching my exchange with Emmett, and didn't look very happy.

"Ahh. That's my next stop, see if he wants a private dance."

"Just be careful. I'd hate to have to explain to your sister what happened."

Oh yes. How could I forget? Emmett and Rosalie, my adoptive sister, have been together for three years, and Emmett was more protective of me than Edward, my actual adoptive brother. Rosalie was the person who understood me the most, and even knew where I worked. When Rose was fifteen she was in a relationship with this guy Royce King and he raped her and left her for dead. If Carlisle, our adoptive dad, hadn't found her... I don't even want to think about it. I made my way to Paul, hips shaking to the music. All the other boys excused themselves and made their way to the bar.

"Hey handsome." I greeted him. When he looked up and saw me he grinned

"Hey yourself." He gave me a panty dropping smile.

"I saw you sitting here by yourself and was wondering if you could use some company."

"From a beautiful thing like you, I would be honored."

I sat down next to him, sipping my diet coke, and he was warm. And big! I could see him through his pants and god! How could that fit anywhere? I looked up from his pants and saw him glaring at Emmett, who was staring at us questioningly.

"Whose you friend?" He ground out through his clenched teeth.

"Emmett?" Like I didn't know who he was talking about. "He's just the bartender." He looked madder.

"Seems awfully protective of you to be 'just the bartender' "

"Well that could be because he's marrying my older sister."

"Oh. Makes sense. " He went back to grinning, causing me to smile back.

What was wrong with me? I've never been this relaxed with a guy since 'it' happened. It took me forever to warm up to Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. The only men in my life. That's what I liked about doing this job. It allowed me to be near guys without being near them. I never did private, that was the rule I laid down when I started working here, and Maureen accepted. So why was I okay with being alone with Paul?

"-for you?"

"Huh? What?" I had completely blanket out. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

He chuckled. "I said, what can I do for you?"

I blushed. "Oh. Umm. Well I was wondering if... Actually never mind."

I stood up and could feel the anxiety creeping up. Oh god! Calm down Bella, calm. I felt Paul put a hand on my shoulder, asking if I was ok, but all I could do was think about the night my father did what he did and I flipped out. I started having a panic attack and couldn't remember if I took my meds this morning so I started panicking more. I heard Emmett before I saw him. I heard him tell Paul to stay the fuck away from me, then he picked me up and brought me to Maureens office, before everything went black.


	3. The Beginning-him

**A/N: **So if anyone is still out there I'm sooo sorry. I'm sure you dont want my excuses about RL being a bitch, and if none of you guys hate me and you read this then yay. This is a bit longer (5 pages on word) if you dont already know, fair warning, I'm a very slow writer. I write when i can and when I know what to write. I'm also looking for a beta, so as of now all the editing is done by me so if any errors bother you point out what i di wrong. I like to learn from mistakes.

Fic Rec: The Slowest Burn By TypoKween

Alot of you may already have this on alert, but if you don't you should. I love her Edward, probably on of my faves so far and the story is great.

See you at the end.

* * *

Chapter Two

PPOV

Sam, Jared, Jake, Embry and I were going out after a long night of patrols, so we decided on Tango Maureen's this really great strip club in Forks, it had been awhile since any of us had been here. We walked in and

all eyes were on us, I rolled my eyes. Not that I don't love female attention, but did they have to be so blatantly obvious? The first thing I noticed was the blond on the stage. Damn she was sexy, did they re-staff the

place? But then I noticed how Jared was looking at her, as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time. No longer sexy. I elbowed him in the side before any normal people saw and thought he was a creeper, he looked down and smiled. I smirked and sat down at a table near the front, the rest of the guys followed. Blondie was done doing her thing and a new girl came on, they announced her as Doe eyes, and lord were they right. I could get lost in her chocolate brown eyes forever. Jared snickered at me.

"I'm not alone am I?"

So I retorted.

"Hey, Jared! That Blondie was quite the looker huh?" I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut the fuck up Paul! Like we don't see the way you're staring at doe eyes up there."

Fuck! Did doe eyes hear that? I glanced up at the stage seeing her eyes on me. Yeah she did. I got real angry, that's when Sam jumped in.

"Boys! Calm the fuck down!"

"Sorry Sam." we both mumbled. Jake started to laugh loudly and all three of us turned and said:

"Shut up Jake!"

Her dance was done and I was pissed because I missed most of it. I watched as she walked to the bar and got a diet coke, the exchange she had with the bartender ended with her walking over to me. The look on the guys face was angry. I averted my eyes, landing on doe eyes. Swinging her hips and sauntering over to me. God she's sexy.

"Hey handsome." That made me grin!

"Hey yourself." I gave her my most panty dropping smile.

"I saw you sitting here by yourself and was wondering if you could use some company."

"From a beautiful thing like you, I would be honored." She sat down next to me and sipped on her diet coke. I took that time to observe her; perfect was the only word to describe her. Long mahogany hair, spilling to the bottom of her back, creamy skin, and big, chocolate brown eyes. When I was done with my assessment I looked up to see the bartender looking at us with questions all over his face, I glared at him.

"Whose you friend?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

" Emmett? He's just the bartender. "Yeah right. Do I look like I was born yesterday?

"Seems awfully protective of you to be 'just the bartender' "

"Well that could be because he's marrying my older sister."

"Oh. Makes sense. "At least she had someone looking out for her here. I looked at her and grinned. Seeing so many thing run through her eyes, so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Huh? What?" she looked at me, confused. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

I chuckled. "I said what can I do for you?"

She blushed. She's so cute. Paul what the fuck? Cute? What happened to the man card!

"Oh. Umm. Well I was wondering if... Actually never mind." She shot up; I saw anxiety creep over her features. Good fucking job, scare your fucking imprint! Asshole! I berated myself. Shit! I put a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was ok and she

went into a full blown panic attack. I watched, helpless, as Emmett came to help her.

"Baby girl? Bells! You ok?" She wasn't responding. He told someone to call 911 and asked her if she had taken her meds and told me to "stay the fuck away." As he carried her away she blacked out.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yelled, pacing the small waiting room of the Forks ER. Emmett, the bartending brother to be was in the room with her and not telling me a damn thing. Not that I really blamed him, I mean I did freak out his baby sister; my imprint. I would fuck up within two minutes of meeting my girl. The receptionist is looking at me like I'm crazy, of course I'm sure that's how I look pulling my hair out by the root, when finally the hulking brother-to-be comes out.

"The only reason I'm considering to let you see her is because she say you didn't do anything. But listen here asshole," he grabbed my shirt roughly and it was all I could do to keep down the growl. "If anything happens to baby bell I will blame you and you will answer to me. Got it?"

I gave a sharp nod of understanding. Not like this guy could do much to me but if I ever did hurt doe eyes, I'd let him kill me.

As I walked down the hall toward her room I could hear her steady heartbeat and let out a sigh of relief. Thank fucking god! There she was, lying in bed looking up at me with her round doe eyes.

"Hey." Her throat was hoarse but she gave me a small smile.

"Hey. So um," I cleared my throat. "How are you?

"I'll be fine. You didn't have to come to the hospital you know. It wasn't your fault. Also I want to apologize for Em; he can be a bit over protective."

"It's fine doe eyes. And yes I did have to come I was worried."

That earned me a blindingly bright smile. "Doe eyes?" she asked shyly.

"I don't know your name." I hoped she would tell me.

"Bella."

"Bella." I said tasting her name on my tongue. "I'm Paul.'

"Nice to meet you Paul"

"Nice to meet you Bella. How long are you in here for?"

"Hopefully not long. I hate hospitals."

"Oh now Bella, this could be you second home for how often you're here." Said a voice behind me. A tall blond man in a white lab coat, the doctor I presumed, walked in smiling.

"Carlisle! I'm not here that much."

"You know the staff by first name?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Not all the staff, besides I live with Carlisle."

I noticed she doesn't call him dad, I filed that away for later.

I turned toward the doctor.

"Nice to meet you Dr…." I trailed off looking for a name.

"Cullen. But please call me Carlisle. And you are?"

"Oh sorry," said Bella. "Carlisle this is Paul."

"Nice to meet you Paul." Carlisle said shaking my hand. "So Bella, you'll be out of here by tomorrow morning." She groaned a little at that and the noise went straight to my dick. "It's the soonest they will let you out, I tried for sooner."

"Thanks Carlisle I know you did, it's just…you know."

"Yes I understand. But you can have one person with you that's all I could pull."

"Thank you "she said again, giving him a hug.

"Welcome bells. I'll always take care of you." As he was leaving he shouted over his shoulder for her to get some rest and that Emmett had to leave for a "Rose emergency." Whatever the hell that was.

"You don't have to stay you know." She nudged me with her elbow.

"Well I'm not leaving you alone. Besides I want to stay, you rest I'll be right here" I'll always be here. I added in my mind and watched doe eyes drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I will definitely try to work faster this time.

Happy reviewing. :)


	4. The Family

AN: So I'm obviously not the fastest writer... Sorry 'bout that. :S I'm still looking for a beta. If your Interested PM me.

I've tried my hand at banner making! It's not the best but…. I'm not very good at this kind of thing. the link is on my profile.

If you'd like to make a banner let me know. :)

* * *

Last Time on Scars: (cause its a big gap, again.)

"You don't have to stay you know." She nudged me with her elbow.

"Well I'm not leaving you alone. Its fine I want to stay, you rest I'll be right here" I'll always be here. I added in my mind and watched doe eyes drift off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Emmett! Calm down, I'm fine; now can you just drive me home?" I had been released from the hospital for half an hour and technically I should already have been home in my nice bed, but Emmett has yet to leave the parking lot and I was at my wits end. "Emmett start the fucking car!"

"Alright! Alright! Geeze Baby Bells when did you get so pushy?"

"Since you decided to get a play by play from every nurse on the damn floor last night. I'm fine. Paul was with me." I added that last bit quietly.

"What? That asshat was with you all night? What did he hold your hand too?"

I knew Emmett was being sarcastic but I decided to answer anyways, if only to piss him off more. "Maybe." The Jeep swerved off the road and Emmett whipped around to look at me incredulously.

"Seriously? It takes you a year, at least, to get used to us; family! And him you're holding hands! You don't even know him."

"I know Em it's just, there's something about him like this pull," I say trying to calm him down, "I just have this need to know and trust him. I don't even know if I'm explaining this right." I sighed and put my head onto my knees.

"Hey, Baby Bell its ok. I think I actually get it. You have a connection. I still don't think you should be alone with him, not until you get to know him"

"Okay Dad." Emmett chuckled at that and the rest of the drive was silent.

Pulling up to the Cull-erm my house I saw Alice vibrating on the top step.

"Save me." I said, turning to Emmett. He rolled his eyes at me, but all the same got out of the car and got control of the Alice situation. Coming out to get me he gave me the all clear to go to bed in peace from Alice. He just omitted the rest of the family. Damn loopholes.

"Bella, dear, how are you?" Esme, of course.

"Bella! You douche you scared me to death!" Rosalie, ever the loving sister.

"Any side effects?" Cue eye roll. Carlisle saw me an hour ago and is doctoring already.

No word from the Edward gallery, and Jasper just gave me a small smile that said it all 'I feel your pain.'

"I'm Fine, sorry, no, and I'm going to bed." I answered them all with one sentence, walking up the stairs to my room, and shutting myself in. 'that was mildly painless', I thought to myself.

After a long, satisfying nap in my Alice free space I decided it was time to face the music, or screeching. I could hear Alice's' mile a minute chatter floating up towards where I was standing on the top step.

"…Do you think she's okay, Carlisle? She slept most the day. That's not like her!"

"She's fine Alice. A lot has occurred the past day and a half, she just needed to recoup."

"She's fine." I announce when I'm finally down the stairs.

"Oh Bella!" Alice flies at me and squeezes me in a tight hug. For such a small person she's unreasonably strong; I tell her as much. "sorry." She smiles sheepishly. "I just worry about you a lot, you're my best friend."

"Your my best friend too, Ali." I give her a one armed hug. "Your enthusiasm is just a bit scary."

Before coming here I had no friends, always found it hard to trust people. But since coming her I had a new family and a handful of friend's, things I thought I'd never have. Even though Alice is someone id never even talk to before, much too perky, I wouldn't change a thing about her. Rose, Alice and I created what I like to call the three musketeers. Rose was the bitch, I'm the shy loaner, and Alice is 'cheerleader'. Together we balanced each other.

Speaking of Rose…

"Where's Rose?"

"She went to work." Esme answered me. "Both her and Emmett."

"What! I have my shift in twenty minutes! I cannot believe they left me."

"Bella, you don't have to work today."

"I want to. I need the normality of it all. It's very structured. Ali can you drive me?"

"Sure bell. Go grab your stuff."

Have a good day dear." Esme shot me a loving smile.

"Call if you feel off in any way." Carlisle told me sternly.

"Will do."

Work was….unsatisfying.

I spent the whole night _hoping _to see Paul, only to be let down.

'_Stop kidding yourself; he's probably forgotten all about you, the strange girl that faints. Or maybe that's how he remembers you.' _My subconscious told me. I couldn't figure which was worse.

I didn't see Paul the next three nights I worked and I had given up the hope that I would ever see him again when on the fourth night, Friday; he walked back into my life. I watched hi scan the bar and as he caught sight of me his face broke out into the most joyful smile I had ever seen. It was so infectious I had to smile back, all the while asking myself why he seemed so happy to see me. He acted as if I was the most important person in his life; he strode toward me and grabbed me into a warm hug. After setting me down he asked,

"How are you? I didn't think you'd already be working."

"I'm fine and I went back to work right away. I need the money. Plus I'm used to it, happens all the time."

"That happens all the time?" he growled which made me flinch, when he noticed his expression softened. "Sorry Doe Eyes. But what do you mean?"

I thought carefully before answering. "I just over react a lot so I'm used to mini freak outs like that. It totally wasn't your fault."

"Doe!" I heard from behind me.

"Coming!" I shouted over my shoulder to Maureen. "Hey, I need to get to work. Hang around? I mean you totally don't have to! I was just wondering. I mean I'm sure-"

"Doe. Doe Eyes. Look at me." Paul said softly with a hand on my cheek. I turned to him and melted at his tender face. "It's fine. What do you think I came for the wonderful food?"

"Ok see you after."

"I'll be here."


	5. Announcement

This is not an update but I really hope you read it.

I will be updating Thursday but I have a few things to address.

It's my birthday! (18th to be exact) on Thursday.

I'm super excited because I finally got my story straight. I had a plot but I wasn't really happy with it. Now I am, so updates should come faster.(no promises though.) I know exactly where this story will go I only have to write the journey.

If you like Edward, be warned, there will be mild bashing.

I would also like to thank you for stick with me through the long gaps between updates. :D

Xo Jessi.


	6. The Bond

**A/N:** *Sings* Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!

Well it's 12:01 where I am (Florida) so I am officially 18. *Cheers* Legal baby! :D

So here it is. As promised. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

PPOV

Watching Doe, I mean Bella, work was maddening. I wanted to rip the heads off every male in here and a few choice females. The brunette in the corner kept a long conversation with her friends about how she was 'gonna get her in bed' it was all I could do not to go all territorial then and there. I was in bad shape, the chair though needed replaced.

I knew Bella would need the time to get accustomed to me hanging around often, '_all the time you mean.' _My sub-conscience was a douche. Ok so maybe I patrolled her house a bit. _'A bit?' _She needs to be protected! Why am I arguing with myself? I noticed she turned down any and all offers for 'alone time' she got. _Is it me? Or maybe it's the 'freak-outs'. _I hoped it was me; that I affected her as much as she did me.

I watched her every move. As she walked, and danced and every once in a while she would look at me with her big brown eyes, and I fell a bit more. I walked over to the bar, where Emmett was working, and ordered a jack and coke.

"You're old enough to drink?"

Not really but he didn't need to know that. "Sure." I fished out my wallet and showed him my id.

"22? Too old for Bells." The fuck? "She's only 17."

"What? Don't you have to be 18 to work in a place like this?"

"16, actually."

"Well I'm really only 19 so I'll take a coke I guess." Not like the drink would get me drunk. Had to be a full bottle of 100 percent alcohol.

He slid the coke across the bar giving me a hard stare. "19?"

"19." I promised with a raise of my glass, then I turned to watch Bella some more.

:-:-:-:-:-:

BPOV

Working and knowing Paul was watching was distracting. I tried to look at him all the time, but could only catch glimpses, tried to make everything I did more sensual and sexy; though that caused more invites form men, and one woman, I didn't want.

"Honey, that hot piece of man has been watching you all night." Kim said to me.

"Yeah and he damaged one of my chairs." Maureen pointed to where I had been sitting before.

"Sorry 'Reen." I called to her as she walked away from us.

"So what's the deal Doe? He your man?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I feel this need to know him."

"A friend of his asked me out. Names Jared." I nodded. I remember him he was the one arguing with my I the first night. '_My Paul? Since when did I start thinking like that? He's not mine.' _

"Have you seen them around before?" being the new girl in Forks I didn't know much of anyone.

"Sure, they're the La Push boys. The local 'gang'."

"Gang?"

"Well that's what everyone says. I don't believe it though; they do good for the community." Kim was a La Push girl herself, I had never been there. "Sam started the whole thing. He disappeared for two weeks, when he got back he dumped Leah, his high school sweetheart, started dating Emily, I's cousin, and started doing good things."

"Wow. Poor Leah."

"Poor Leah." She agreed, nodding her head. "Paul has a past though. Be careful."

While doing my nightly dance, tonight's theme: Leather; I may actually steal the jacket 'Reen got for me, I digested all the information Kim gave me. _'A gang? But not really a gang. It happens; a group of guys that look like them could be misunderstood. Do I even care?' _The answer to that is no. No I don't care. I've dealt with worse. _'No Bella, dangerous territory.' _By the end of my dance I was set on my decision to not judge Paul based on his past or what other people said.

12:01 I was done with my shift and had changed, while slipping the jacket into my duffle.

"Paul!" I attacked him in a hug. He had waited the whole time, kept an eye on me, which made me feel safe, protected. I hadn't felt that way in a while.

:-:-:-:-:-:

PPOV

I told Emmett that I'd get Bella home tonight at first he was reluctant but after he got in a good lecture he left. I heard everything Bella and Kim talked about, thank goodness someone saw we were good. Thought I was peeved that she said something to Bella about me, I was going to bring up my past when I was good and ready; which wasn't yet.

"Paul!" I turned just in time to catch her as she hugged me. '_Ahh, this feels nice, like home. And god she smells good. Like strawberries and all woman, it was just Bella.' _

"Hey you! You done?"

"Yup! Just finished. Where's Em? Don't tell but I'm stealing the jacket from my dance so let's hit the road before I get caught."

"You rebel. I get to drive you." I laughed at her. She pouted her lip at me. _'I wanna bite that lip.' _"Okay little girl, let's get you out of here. Home?"

"Nah, I'm not tired. The diner."

"A woman after my own heart." She giggled and it made me smile.

She fawned over my 1993 Ford Lightning, and was impressed when I told her I rebuilt it, engine up, myself.

"Seriously? I have a 1953 Chevy, it has tons wrong with it though and I know nothing about cars, could you maybe take a look?" she peeked at me.

"Sure."

"Really?" Was she surprised? "Thanks so much! It was my dad's, so I don't want to get rid of it but it be nice if I didn't have to rely on rides all the time."

"I'd have no trouble driving you places."

"Yeah that's what everyone says. But still I feel like a burden and this way it's like my dad's with me somehow, ya know?" I didn't know. I didn't want that fucker anywhere near me, my dad that is. So I just gave a noncommittal hmm. I wasn't sure what happened to Bella's parents, I just deduced that they were dead.

"Do you want to talk about them?" I asked as we pulled up to the diner.

"I haven't seen my mom in years. The only thing I know is that she's somewhere in Florida living her life out in a psychiatric hospital; crazy bitch that she is. I was just me and my dad for so long. We lived in a small town kind like this one in Oregon. Ashwood. My dad was chief of police…" She swiped at her eyes and whispered "I cant."

I grabbed her and pulled her to me. "Hey, shh, it's ok." I held her until she stopped crying.

"Thanks Paul. Sorry for…" She gestured to my shirt.

"I don't care. You ok?"

"Yeah. I just haven't talked about it in a while."

"Well if you ever want to I'm here."

That night I slept under her window.

:-:-:-:-:-:

BPOV

Eating with Paul was a life changing experience. Where did he put all that food?

"Will you really eat all that?" He had ordered 6 eggs, 6 pieces of bacon, 3 pieces of sausage, and 3 slices of toast. With orange juice.

"I'm a growing boy Bella." Was all he replied.

The waitress of course flirted with him. "Excuse me?" I said to her.

"Yeah?"

"It's kind of rude of you to ignore me and flirt with him while I'm right here, obviously with him. So why don't you take your skanky self and our order to the kitchen."

"That was sexy." Paul growled at me.

"Yeah? I just hate when girls do that."

"So tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"My favorite color is dark purple, I love 30 Seconds to Mars, I'm adopted and a Klutz. You?"

"Favorite color is blue, I also like 30 Seconds to Mars and Chevelle, my mom is all my family left and I like to fix cars. Favorite flower?"

"Kingfisher daisies."

"Favorite movie?"

"Changes, but I will always love Harry Potter and Alice in Wonderland."

"Harry Potter is by far the best." He agreed with me and I smiled at him.

When he dropped me off at my house I got bombarded by Emmett.

"Where were you? It's 2 in the morning Bells!"

"He took me to the diner _'Dad!' _and I don't have a curfew so I don't care what time it is." Then I simply went to my room.

"Stupid Emmett." I mumbled, changing into my pj's. After my nightly routine, I grabbed Shadow, my silver stuffed wolf dad gave me when I was 8, and climbed into bed. That was the first night I slept without Nightmares, I dreamed only of Paul.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Bella reveiled a little about her past. Just a little info on me, all her likes are mine. lol. On my profile are links to Paul and Bellas trucks. What did ya think?

Remeber, R&R.

xo Jess.


	7. The Res

**A/N: **So, I'm sure you all hate me by now. RL has just been crazy. Full time job, full-time college, and moving. I just want to say I'm so sorry and I hope you guys enjoy this. Finally, I feel like an idiot! Seriously, all these chappies and not one has a disclaimer so….

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters, situations, and places belong to Stephanie Meyer. If I owned twilight it would go a little something like this.

OK enough of my yabbing….

**Recap: **"Stupid Emmett." I mumbled, changing into my pj's. After my nightly routine, I grabbed Shadow, my silver stuffed wolf dad gave me when I was 8, and climbed into bed. That was the first night I slept without Nightmares, I dreamed only of Paul.

* * *

BPOV

As the weeks passed Paul and I spent more and more time together; keeping it light, he never brought up the time before the diner, and I was better for it. We had spent our time fixing my truck I so lovingly called Buck, and hung out around the diner. Today, we were finally going to the Res.

"Relax." Paul said, placing a hand on my shaking knee. "You'll be fine; everyone already knows who you are.

"Great, I'll be Doe Eyes the stripper, forever." I rolled my eyes.

"No. Your Bella, my Imp- um; important, uh, friend." I had a strong feeling that isn't what he started to say, but I let it go for now. We pulled up to a cute cottage with a small garden out front.

"This is Emily and Sam's house. Um forewarning, Emily was …attacked by an animal awhile back and has scars on her face, don't stare. It bugs Sam." Paul got out of the truck walked to my side and let me out.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said in a horrible English accent, and curtsied.

"You're welcome, Milady." He bowed, playing along with me and causing me to giggle. We walked up to the house arm in arm; just as he was about to open the door, without knocking, I stopped him.

"Paul! Knock."

He looked at me in disbelief, "I never knock."

"I would feel better if you did. Please, for me?" I pouted to him.

"Dangerous woman." He muttered. I smiled in victory when he raised his fist and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door was opened by a beautiful Quileute woman, even with the scars marring half her face.

"You must be Bella." She said pulling me into a hug.

Returning the hug I replied, "You must be Emily." We smiled at each other, and she invited us in.

"Bella, this is Sam."Paul pointed to the oldest, more serious looking of the group.

"Jared." Jared, the one that was interested in Kim, was the widest of the boys, and had the shortest hair: almost military cut.

"Jake, and Embry" the last two were defiantly the youngest, Embry had very soulful eyes, and looked a bit shy; While Jake looked like a little puppy dog, loyal and sweet.

"It's nice to meet you all." I told them all with a small smile, while staying close to Paul.

Sam looked at me and said, "Bella, I hope you make yourself at home. I have a feeling you will be here often enough." Then I was dragged off to the kitchen by a surprisingly strong Emily.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how great it is to have another girl around here. All this testosterone is overwhelming" Emily said to me. I walked to her side with the pot for potatoes. The pot was bigger than my head.

"What are we making again?"

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn."

"But why so much?"

"Well you've seen Paul eat?" I nod my head. "Times that by four."

"They all eat like that?"

"It's a La Push thing." _Seesh! I'd never be able to afford to feed Paul. I did NOT just think that. What is wrong with me?_

"Geeze." I say, instead.

"So, I've never seen Paul smile so much. He's kinda the angry one of the group." Emily looks at me pointedly.

"Paul? Angry? I've never seen it."

"Cause' you're you." She said vaguely.

"That makes perfect sense." I replied sarcastically.

Emily turned then, but I still saw the tiny smirk on her lips. Her kitchen was bright and airy; you could tell she spent a lot of time in here. "Do the boys ever cook?"

"HA! As if. That's, like, below them. The women cook."

"Humph. What is this the stone age? Me man. You woman." I did a gruff imitation of a caveman.

"Oh, Bella you crack me up!"

After that we got to work doing some serious cooking; I don't know how Em did this all the time. She was like a vampire in the kitchen, so fast she blurred and totally precise, But without the really pale skin and creepy factor. In two hours we had enough food for an army and a completely spotless kitchen, no thanks to the guys who bailed halfway through the fiasco with a quick kiss to Em's cheek from Sam, and a 'see you soon Doe' from Paul to me.

"So, when does dinner start?" I asked Emily.

"Well we need to make our plates first, because if we don't we get no food. And I'm not over exaggerating. The boys should be home any minute."

Just then the front door slammed open and five laughing, _shirtless_, men walked through the living area into the kitchen. Sam greeted Emily with a kiss to her scarred cheek, then her mouth. He said a small thanks then made up a plate.

"Okay Doe, on a scale of one to five, how much did you help?"

"Uh, one and a half?" I replied to Paul.

"Good then its edible."

"Paul! Not cool, I told you I couldn't cook in confidence." I pouted.

He gave a deep throaty laugh, "Sorry little one, but it's true" he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Emily and I made our plates first, taking a piece of chicken, some potatoes and corn, than the boys went and by the time they were done there was no food left.

* * *

"…Where does it all go?" I stared at Paul's stomach in shock and horror.

"I'll be hungry in like an hour little one, I'll probably eat at the bonfire."

"Bonfire?"

"Bonfire." Emily chimed in. "We have one every weekend, its tradition. You have to come."

"If you're sure." I said, uncertainly.

"It's fine. You are one of us now, surviving the meal and all." Sam said.

**NEXT UP: **The Bonfire!

And Paul says: "Jesus you look fuckin' sexy"


End file.
